En la Sala de los Menesteres (TRADUCCIÓN del fic de SilentAuror)
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Harry finalmente consigue meterse a la Sala de los Menesteres. Traducción del fic de SilentAuror. Slash Harry/Draco.


Traducción de "In the Room of Requeriment" de SilentAuror.

 **Nota:** Esta es una vieja traducción que tenía sólo en AO3, así que tal vez algunos de ustedes ya la habrán leído. Y los que no, pues es ojalá la disfruten. ¡Saludos! Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **EN LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES**

El tenue ruido de truenos que escuchaba muy en el fondo de su mente le indicó a Draco que afuera había tormenta.

Abrió los ojos para encarar otra mañana de noviembre de un año escolar en el que no había tenido tiempo de adecuarse a una rutina. Su alarma todavía no sonaba, pero lo haría en menos de un minuto. Draco pensó. Mañana de lunes. Lo primero era Pociones. Con ese arrastrado de Slughorn. Un año antes habría maldecido en voz alta por todo eso, seguramente habría abierto las cortinas de su cama y enterrado su varita en la espalda de Goyle o algo así, sólo porque estaba enojado y molesto. Pero ahora Draco ni siquiera lo consideraba. Se quedó acostado, tratando de impedir con la pura voluntad que el reloj llegara a marcar las siete de la mañana.

La alarma sonó. Draco sacó un brazo hacia el frío aire de afuera de su cama y golpeó el botón que la acallaría. Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó. En la cama de al lado, Goyle roncó, ignorante de todo. Draco lo dejó como estaba y se dirigió a las duchas.

Era ridículo. Esa farsa de ir a clases como si afuera del castillo nada fuera diferente a como había sido. Como si no hubiera una guerra en curso. Como si los padres de nadie estuvieran en prisión siendo amenazados por los "bienhechores" del otro bando. Como si los seres queridos de nadie no estuvieran en riesgo. Y dentro del castillo nadie más estaba consciente de eso. Potter y su banda de inocentes santurrones no estaban sentándose por ahí a planear guerras en contra de ellos mismos –si es que todos sus dramas románticos les dejaran algo de tiempo. La simple imagen de _alguien_ besuqueándose con la comadrejilla era suficiente para conseguir que una persona vomitara su desayuno, aunque Draco no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que Potter pensaba de eso. Siempre había asumido que el Weasley terminaría con Granger. Bueno, después de todo apenas estaban en noviembre. Le daría tiempo al tiempo, si es que acaso _tenía_ tiempo. Suponía que si conseguía completar su tarea, _eso_ truncaría su año escolar un poco.

Draco sintió cómo sus labios se torcían en una mueca cuando echó un vistazo a su imagen reflejada en el espejo empañado. El final no podía llegar lo suficientemente pronto. Draco estaba ya muchísimo más preocupado de lo que había estado hacía un par de meses. Era obvio que la tarea iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Fallar no era una opción. Era cuestión de salvar la vida de sus padres –y probablemente también la suya propia.

* * *

La Navidad pasó y Draco se encontró temblando de alivio. No le habían permitido regresar a casa y era mejor que dejara en paz los recuerdos que tenía de esos eventos. Había sido extenuante. El Señor Oscuro era irrazonablemente lo mejor que podía pasarle y Draco tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que nadie le estaba diciendo todo lo que podían haberle dicho para ayudarlo. Sentado en el rincón más alejado del aula de Historia de la Magia durante una tediosa clase, encorvó sus hombros y trató de no sentir frío. N siquiera estaba tan frío como lo estaría en enero. Querían que fracasara, Draco lo sabía ahora. Era su venganza, pura y simple. Su padre la había cagado, gracias a Potter.

El asunto completo referente a Potter era suficiente como para que cualquiera se pusiese a llorar. Draco no podía soportarlo, no podía ni pensar en eso. Cómo Potter había conseguido abrirse paso hasta las fantasías húmedas de Draco ya era causa de escándalo –y eso había sido así desde su tercer año juntos- pero ahora… Draco pensó en eso y cerró brevemente los ojos. Era ridículo. En algún punto durante ese año de mierda, algo increíble le había sucedido y ahora, él… no. No podía ponerlo en palabras, ni siquiera dentro de su cabeza.

No le pasaba desapercibido que siempre que Potter se encontraba en la misma habitación que él, Draco se comportaba cohibido y malhumorado. Que todavía pudiera sentir en la nuca la respiración de Potter desde aquella clase de Aparición, era insoportable. Y, ¿desde cuándo el imbécil se había vuelto tan seguro de él mismo? Draco recordaba muy bien el niño tímido de la tienda de túnicas, dominado por su alrededor, por su ropa enorme, por su ignorancia de todo lo que era mágico. Algo había cambiado, y ahora Potter dominaba cualquier situación en la que estuviese metido. Su ropa continuaba quedándole grande, pero él la vestía con una falta de respeto que era casi arrogante. Cada momento hablaba de autoridad, de poder, de un don de mando hacia todos lo que lo rodeaban del que él era completamente ignorante. El hecho de que él no fuera consciente de eso lo hacía todo más atrayente. Draco se negaba a reconocer ante él mismo que tenía miedo de Potter.

Si alguien podía impedir que cumpliera su tarea, ese era Potter. Draco no dudaba de eso en absoluto. Snape podía tratar de intervenir, pero él no sabía qué era con lo que estaba lidiando. Potter, a pesar de su incapacidad de hacer legeremancia, parecía poder mirar directamente hasta el alma de las personas. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Snape no tenía control sobre Draco, ni sobre su misión. En cambio, Potter ya había probado en el pasado –en numerosas ocasiones- que era perfectamente capaz de superar a Draco. A Draco no le gustaba pensar en lo desesperado que se estaba poniendo. Simplemente no soportaba siquiera pensar en eso.

* * *

La frustración de Harry aumentaba conforme se paseaba de un lado a otro. Había estado haciendo eso una y otra vez y estaba casi por perder la cordura, a punto de gritar por la necesidad de introducirse en la Sala de los Menesteres y descubrir, de una vez por todas, qué era en lo que estaba metido Malfoy. Era casi más de lo que podía soportar; el retrato de Barnabás y los trolls temblando de vez en cuando sin que hubiera ahí nadie para moverlo –nadie más que Harry.

Había tratado todo. _Todo_.

Se detuvo y miró fijamente el pedazo desnudo de pared. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal? ¿No era lo suficientemente claro con su requerimiento? ¿Lo suficientemente honesto? Pensó en eso durante un momento. ¿Qué era lo que _realmente_ requería? Los pensamientos de Harry punzaron dolorosamente, y se dio cuenta de cuán profunda era su obsesión con Malfoy y en lo obsesivo que su comportamiento se había vuelto. Todo eso lo estaba consumiendo; él, simplemente, _necesitaba_ descubrirlo. Nadie más le creía que Malfoy estaba planeando algo malo, pero Harry estaba seguro de eso. Su obsesión también lo hacía desesperarse; sufría de una absoluta y casi física compulsión por ver a Malfoy, por ver lo que estaba haciendo.

"Necesito ver a Malfoy. Necesito ver a Malfoy. No me importa lo que cueste, sólo necesito verlo. Muéstrame en lo que ha estado trabajando. Sólo necesito verlo. Por favor, Sala. ¡Por favor!"

Harry caminó de un lado a otro, los ojos cerrados, mareado, casi tropezándose con –abrió los ojos de repente- ¡la puerta! Sacó su varita y al mismo tiempo tomó el pomo, no fuera a ser que desapareciera de su vista otra vez antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. No sabía que estaba temblando de puro alivio y, quizás, también con un poco de miedo. No tenía idea de qué vería adentro, pero estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Abrió la puerta de golpe.

Hubo un traqueteo cuando Malfoy, espantado, dejó caer algo. Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él, la aseguró rápidamente y se giró para encarar a Malfoy.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

El Slytherin estaba de rodillas frente a un viejo armario o algo así, y justo acababa de soltar algo que parecía una herramienta. Su varita voló desde el piso junto a él y su expresión era una mezcla de shock, miedo y enojo.

—¡Potter! —Pronunció el apellido de Harry como una maldición, y lanzó una mirada acusadora por la Sala antes de posarla sobre Harry otra vez.

Harry apuntaba directamente al pecho de Malfoy con su varita.

—Por fin te encontré —le dijo triunfante—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No mientas. Quiero saber.

—Estoy seguro de eso —espetó Malfoy—. Vete a la mierda, Potter. Esto es demasiado gordo como para que puedas manejarlo. Sólo lárgate, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿O qué? —respondió Harry, sintiendo cómo la cara le ardía de rabia—. ¿Vas a romperme de nuevo la nariz? No esta vez, _Malfoy_. Mantén las manos donde pueda verlas y ponte de pie.

Lentamente, lanzándole más veneno con la mirada del que Harry le había visto nunca, más _odio_ , Malfoy se levantó, elevando las manos de muy mala gana.

—Sería mejor para ti —dijo Malfoy entre dientes— que me dejaras en paz, Potter.

—Seguro —dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente, sin preocuparse—. Dime qué es lo que estás haciendo.

Malfoy hizo un movimiento repentino y apuntó hacia la puerta detrás de Harry. Harry no cayó en la trampa… pero le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que había sido una treta, y en ese segundo, Malfoy había comenzado a correr hacia él. Sus manos fueron como garras alrededor de las muñecas de Harry y ambos tropezaron hasta caer al suelo. Harry peleó con todas sus fuerzas; ambos gruñendo y pateando, intentando _lastimar_ al otro con cada gramo de energía que poseían. Malfoy lo hacía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los dos estaban bastante emparejados en cuanto fuerza y peso. Malfoy era más alto por unos pocos centímetros y sus dedos, más largos, aprisionaban las muñecas de Harry con un agarre que le cortaba la circulación de la sangre. Si Harry hubiera sido capaz, habría tomado a Malfoy de la garganta y lo habría mantenido así hasta que el otro se hubiera rendido y le dijera en qué estaba metido. Malfoy parecía estar tratando desesperadamente de darle un rodillazo a Harry en una parte de su cuerpo en la que en absoluto deseaba ser herido, y lo único que conseguía era rozarlo, no golpearlo. Durante los primeros minutos la pelea fue furiosa, casi silenciosa. Finalmente, Harry ganó ventaja y consiguió clavar a Malfoy contra el piso, aprisionando sus muñecas con las manos.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —preguntó otra vez a gritos y respirando con agitación.

Malfoy tenía el rostro contraído por el enojo, pero de repente le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Me masturbo pensando en ti —se burló. Harry se sonrojó, no muy seguro de por qué eso era tan vergonzoso, pero antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, antes de que aquello se pusiera peor, de hecho, Malfoy continuó—: La tienes _dura_ , maldito pervertido.

Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso. Toda –o casi toda- la sangre de su cuerpo parecía haber fluido hacia su cara y cuello cuando descubrió que eso era totalmente cierto. ¡Cuán increíblemente humillante! Pero no podía dejar ir a Malfoy. No tenía idea de qué decir.

Malfoy se retorcía debajo de él, intentando liberar las muñecas de su agarre.

—No te gusta, ¿verdad, Potter? —siseó—. ¿Estás sorprendido? Yo siempre he pensado que tú eras un m…

—¡CÁLLATE! —rugió Harry—. ¡NO LO SOY!

Malfoy elevó sus delgadas caderas, dirigiéndolas hacia las de Harry, y Harry, con idéntico impacto, descubrió entonces que Malfoy también tenía una erección.

—Te encanta —dijo Malfoy con voz sedosa e insinuante, y Harry _supo_ que sólo estaba tratando de molestarlo lo suficiente para que bajara la guardia y así poder escapar, pero las palabras eran perturbadoras.

—Es sólo… es sólo porque estamos... —Harry trató de explicar, protestando, pero Malfoy lo interrumpió.

—¿Porque estamos rodando juntos por el suelo? —finalizó Malfoy, mirándolo lascivamente—. ¿Eso es algo que los chicos de Gryffindor hacen todo el tiempo? Por lo general, los Slytherin somos un poco más privados con eso. Me siento halagado, Potter, pero…

—¡Jódete! —Harry todavía estaba furioso—. Deja de evitar el tema… dime qué estabas haciendo aquí.

—¿Temes que te deje excitado, seco, duro y _deseándolo_? —Malfoy lo ignoró, moviendo sus caderas otra vez, y eso no ayudó para nada. Harry la tenía más dura que nunca.

Y se sentía tan avergonzado que podía llorar. Miró el rostro anguloso de Malfoy, tratando de desear su muerte instantánea, pero no tenía caso. Era verdad. Lo deseaba. Deseaba a Malfoy. No sabía ni qué decir.

—Has estado siguiéndome —dijo Malfoy en el repentino silencio—. No creas que no lo he notado. Me siento halagado con tu obsesión, Potter. Escuché rumores de que en los últimos días hablas más de mí que de quidditch. ¿Es cierto?

—Yo... —Harry ni siquiera se había percatado de eso—… No. —Eso había sido débil, y ambos sabían que era mentira.

Malfoy continuó moviendo las caderas, y una parte del cerebro de Harry pareció apagarse, sólo era capaz de enfocarse en lo bien que se sentía eso y en lo mucho que deseaba sólo hacerlo, sólo frotarse contra Malfoy hasta que los dos se corrieran, gritando, y a la mierda con el resto de sus asuntos. Los ojos de Malfoy se estaban dando cuenta, viendo a través de él.

—Está bien, Potter —dijo en voz baja—. Yo también lo deseo.

—Yo no —intentó Harry, mintiendo, y Malfoy lo ignoró, viendo exactamente cuánta verdad había en eso.

Su rostro se endureció otra vez.

—Dime, _Potter_ —escupió—. ¿Por lo menos sabrías qué hacer conmigo en caso de _tenerme_? Si tuvieras tu varita contra mi garganta y yo estuviera desnudo enfrente de ti como una puta… ¿sabrías qué hacer?

Las palabras de Malfoy hicieron que Harry se excitara más que nunca, y era doloroso. Podía sentir humedad filtrándose a través de sus pantalones, otra gota escurriendo desde su miembro, atrapado como estaba contra el cuerpo flexible e inquieto de Malfoy. Y Harry _no_ estaba moviéndose contra Malfoy, no iba a… sólo estaba intentando ajustar su posición. Harry podía haber gritado por la frustración que todo eso le causaba.

—N-no —dijo, tratando de hacer que Malfoy dejara de hablar así, tratando de regresar a la verdadera _pregunta_ …

—No lo creo —dijo Malfoy, otra sonrisa cruel dibujándose en sus labios demasiado rosas. Harry deseaba morderlos, volverlos rojos y resbalosos con la propia de sangre de Malfoy. De pronto, Malfoy consiguió liberar sus manos del agarre de Harry, pero todo lo que hizo fue llevarlas hacia su trasero, acercándolos más el uno al otro—. Hazlo, Potter —ordenó—. Sabes que lo quieres. No mientas. Puedo sentir lo mucho que lo deseas… supongo que la hermana de Weasley no es suficiente para ti o qué sé yo… Puedo sentir lo _húmedo_ que estás. Hazlo. Lo deseo.

Harry cerró los ojos y gimió con desesperación, incluso mientras sus caderas se movían hacia delante, presionando su erección contra la de Malfoy, las manos del Slytherin irradiando calor a través de la tela que cubría el trasero de Harry ahí donde estaba agarrándolo. No tenía caso tratar de resistirse, Harry ya estaba perdido.

Malfoy se dio cuenta de eso.

—Dios, _sí_ que lo quieres —dijo, su aliento golpeando el rostro de Harry.

Harry no dijo nada y deseó que Malfoy tampoco lo hiciera; él sólo tenía que _hacerlo_ , correrse, ya que parecía que no tenía elección acerca de eso –podía tener las dos varitas con él, ciertamente, pero la balanza del poder se había inclinado de cualquier forma- sería mucho más fácil si Malfoy simplemente se callara la boca.

Malfoy no dijo nada inmediatamente después de eso, parecía contento con ellos dos frotándose juntos, empujándose el uno contra el otro, buscando la misma cosa… pero entonces se detuvo.

—Espera, Potter —jadeó—. Quiero hacer esto con propiedad…

Harry dejó de moverse a pesar de que todos los nervios de su cuerpo estaban gritando por liberarse… Malfoy estaba removiéndose debajo de él, desabrochando sus pantalones y quitándoselos.

—Quítate los pantalones —le dijo a Harry.

—¿No podemos simplemente…? —Harry se escuchó a si mismo rogando, y, ¿de dónde había venido _eso_?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

—Quítatelos —ordenó.

Harry se rodó hasta quedar de lado, se peleó con su ropa inferior para quitársela y pateó sus zapatillas. Y cuando miró de nuevo hacia Malfoy, lo vio todavía acostado boca arriba, también desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Sus muslos estaban abiertos y Harry observó, medio horrorizado, medio fascinado y excitado, cómo el Slytherin se metía dos dedos a la boca y luego los deslizaba dentro de su… Harry nunca había visto a nadie haciendo eso. Él se lo había hecho a él mismo, pero eso era diferente. En la quietud detrás de las cortinas de su cama silenciadas con magia, en el furtivo crujir de sábanas y mantas alrededor de todo el dormitorio, la gente hacía lo que quería, y los rumores entre los Gryffindor habían mencionado esa hazaña en particular desde hacía años, cuando todavía los hacía soltar risitas en vez de anhelar secretamente a que llegara la noche. Era terriblemente excitante. El miembro de Harry dio un respingo y de la punta brotó otra gota de líquido traslúcido, sólo por estar viendo.

Malfoy abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos.

—Confío en que sabrás qué hacer a partir de esto —dijo, y su voz se escuchaba sofocada y tensa.

El cerebro de Harry se congeló. ¿Malfoy realmente estaba sugiriendo que…? Un vistazo a la cara de Malfoy le demostró que sí, que él _estaba_ sugiriendo eso, que justamente eso era lo que quería decir. Harry casi se paralizó de la impresión. ¿Honestamente él estaba sentado ahí, en la Sala de los Menesteres, con su polla sobresaliendo con goteante y húmeda necesidad, contemplando en verdad la idea de enterrarla dentro del _culo_ de Malfoy? La respuesta estaba frente a él, y todo lo que supo fue que lo deseaba.

De repente algo se le ocurrió. Lo haría, seguro. ¿Y a quién le podría contar Malfoy? ¿Quién le creería? Todos suponían que Harry y Ginny estaban saliendo –ya que en verdad así era, aunque en ese momento ese hecho parecía, de alguna manera, muy lejano- y Harry podía sentir cómo toda su resolución se iba disolviendo. ¿ _Quería_ meter su polla dentro de Malfoy? En cualquier otra ocasión… bueno, Harry no sabía, exactamente. Iba a tener que pensar acerca de todo eso más tarde. Pero, ¿en ese momento? Harry lo deseaba más que nada que hubiese deseado antes.

—¿Y bien? —exclamó Malfoy—. ¡No tengo todo el día, Potter!

La rabia resurgió, rabia mezclada con la indecisión de Harry, pareciendo inhabilidad para salir de esa.

—¡Cállate! —le dijo, y se arrojó sobre Malfoy—. De verdad quieres que te haga esto —dijo, probándolo.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dios, tú tienes que ser el acostón más estúpido que he tenido. No, Potter, me meto los dedos enfrente de otros todo el tiempo sólo porque así me gusta correrme. Cállate la boca y encuentra algo útil qué hacer contigo mismo, aunque sea por una…

Eso bastó. Harry interrumpió la retahíla de insultos de Malfoy, abriendo esas largas y pálidas piernas y simplemente _haciéndolo_ , empujándose dentro, ahí. Estaba más apretado de lo que había creído, y se preguntó si Malfoy en verdad habría hecho esto antes. No le importaba. Iba a hacerlo – _estaba_ haciéndolo- y no había nada que Malfoy pudiera hacer ya para detenerlo. Harry escuchó su propia respiración salir de sus pulmones en forma de un gruñido perfectamente poco digno, desde lo profundo de su estómago, sintió sus testículos golpear el firme y suave culo de Malfoy… estaba enterrado en Malfoy, enterrado en toda su longitud. Harry miró hacia abajo y no pudo creer lo que estaba haciendo. Se estaba follando a Malfoy.

Malfoy había cerrado los ojos mientras Harry entraba en él, pero en ese momento los había abierto otra vez.

—No pensé que en verdad fueras a hacerlo —dijo con la voz enronquecida por el dolor y por… ¿el deseo?

Harry soltó una risotada brusca, mezclada con su propia desesperación necesitada.

—Me subestimaste, entonces.

—Me alegro de eso —dijo Malfoy antes de cerrar abruptamente la boca.

Harry retiró un poco sus caderas, empujándose de nuevo dentro de Malfoy.

—¿Por qué? ¿No pudiste encontrar a nadie más que te follara?

Y esos ojos helados y grises miraron fijamente los suyos, con una chispa que a Harry no le gustaba en absoluto.

—No —dijo Malfoy con la voz todavía ahogada—. Quería que fueras tú.

Harry apenas sí creyó lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Eres _gay_ , Malfoy?

Malfoy volvió a poner los ojos en blanco con evidente asco.

—No, ser follado por un chico me hace completamente hetero. Y tú, también. Obviamente, eres _completamente_ hetero. —Bajó su mano hasta alcanzar su miembro y comenzó a acariciarse lánguidamente, cerrando los ojos otra vez, tragando y arqueando su espalda hasta levantarla del suelo.

Harry no pudo escucharlo, no en ese momento. Bloqueó todo en su mente y sólo se dejó ir. Malfoy, a pesar de todo lo demás, aparentemente era inquietamente atractivo cuando quería serlo, y en ese instante era una de esas ocasiones. Aparentemente. Harry entró y salió repetidamente del cuerpo de Malfoy y no pudo negar que amaba muchísimo la sensación.

—Más duro —gruñó Malfoy, los ojos todavía cerrados, dos arrugas apareciendo en su frente.

Harry no perdió el tiempo. Sus caderas comenzaron a chocar una y otra vez, penetrando a Malfoy cada vez más rápido y más duro que antes, hasta que creyó que no podría hacerlo sin partir a Malfoy en dos, pero eso ya ni siquiera parecía importar ya… Malfoy estaba jadeando, acariciándose él mismo, sus rodillas completamente abiertas. Y Harry miró la mueca de ese rostro jadeante, de ese rostro que siempre había odiado tanto, y se corrió maldiciendo, el nombre de Malfoy sangrando de sus labios que el otro había mordido.

Malfoy gritó cuando Harry se corrió, hilos de semen saliendo a chorros de su miembro, su cuerpo convulsionándose debajo del de Harry. En ese momento no hubo palabras, sólo respiraciones y corazones agitados, y Harry estaba pensando "¿Qué demonios es lo que acabo de hacer? ¿Qué demonios es lo que acabo de hacer?"

Eventualmente, con el rostro enrojecido por todo eso, por su orgasmo y su mortificación, Harry se retiró de Malfoy y torpemente se puso de pie. Fue por su ropa y se la puso en silencio, su miembro haciendo un desastre y mojando sus calzones.

Detrás de él, Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y habló en voz baja.

—Si me devuelves mi varita, puedo limpiar eso. Si quieres.

Sin decir palabra, Harry sacó la otra varita y se la dio a Malfoy sin mirarlo. ¿Cómo podía salirse de ahí? ¿Cómo podría encarar a nadie después de eso? Malfoy caminó hasta él, lo tomó de un codo y tiró hasta hacerlo girar. Murmuró un hechizo y Harry estaba limpio y seco, algo que lo hizo sentir marginalmente mejor.

Malfoy se acercó un paso más, su cara era un borrón de sentimientos oscuros y conflictivos. Puso una mano en el brazo de Harry y con la otra, elevó su varita hasta colocarla en su sien.

—Dime algo —dijo al fin—. ¿Es la primera vez que piensas en hacer esto con otro chico?

Harry cerró los ojos apretadamente, recordando sin querer imágenes que había reprimido con todas sus fuerzas, relampagueando desatadas a través del ojo de su mente.

—No —dijo en voz muy baja.

—Y ese otro chico, ¿era yo? —Malfoy no estaba regodeándose, no estaba hablando desdeñosamente. Como Harry, hablaba en voz baja.

Harry asintió. No podía ver a Malfoy, sólo quería acurrucarse en algún agujero silencioso y quedarse ahí hasta morir.

Malfoy no movió la varita, sólo murmuró:

—Abre los ojos, Potter.

Harry lo hizo, y lo que vio fue la cara de Malfoy acercándose a la suya. Sus labios estaban sorpresivamente suaves, y también se sentían exactamente del modo que Harry siempre se había imaginado que se sentirían. Se estaba ahogando. No podía haber escape de esa humillación. Literalmente no podía imaginarse ni cómo serían los primeros cinco minutos después de dejar la Sala de los Menesteres. El resto de su vida no importaba ya –los labios de Malfoy se abrieron, su lengua se coló entre los de Harry, amable pero firme, y en ese momento eso se convirtió en un beso real. Era torpe pero Harry lo correspondió y de alguna manera sus brazos estaban alrededor de Malfoy a pesar de que tenía una varita apoyada contra su cabeza. Eso continuó y continuó, los dos sólo se quedaron ahí de pie, atrapados en un abrazo que ninguno de los dos deseaba romper. Malfoy besaba como si estuviese tratando de chupar el alma de Harry, y quizá así era. Quizá ya lo había hecho. Harry lo besó en correspondencia, porque era lo único que quería hacer. Se había olvidado del armario por completo. ¿Cómo iba a salir librado de eso?

Finalmente, Malfoy interrumpió el beso.

—Te odio, Potter —murmuró, todavía muy cerca de Harry—. Te odio y te quiero y te odio porque te quiero.

—Malfoy —Harry estaba tratando de tocarlo, necesitando…

Se besaron una y otra vez, y Harry no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido o estaba transcurriendo. Necesitaba eso como necesitaba el aire, y sus pulmones se secarían sin ello al momento en el que él tuviera que salir de ahí. Y mientras afuera todo en el mundo estaba mal, todo parecía, sólo durante ese único y eterno momento, exactamente correcto. Balanceado. Perfecto.

Eventualmente, Malfoy volvió a separarse. Tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Te odio, Potter —repitió.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo que había estado a punto de decir fue algo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de averiguar. Nunca escuchó el hechizo de Malfoy, o si lo hizo, nunca lo recordó después.

* * *

Draco arrojó a Potter, quien parecía bastante aturdido, fuera de la Sala de los Menesteres con muchísima más fuerza de la que necesitaba. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se apoyó contra ella. Enterrando las muñecas de las manos en las cuencas de sus ojos, Draco se los limpió furiosamente y se frotó la boca.

—Maldita sea —susurró. Tendría que comenzar otra vez.

Esperó diez minutos para asegurarse de que Potter se hubiera ido. Draco dejó la Sala y permitió que la puerta desapareciera. Luego, con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro. No tropezó con nada; había hecho eso mismo muchísimas veces antes.

"Necesito un lugar donde pueda reparar el armario evanescente", pensó Draco, todavía con las lágrimas que no se había podido limpiar o que había olvidado deslizándose fríamente por sus mejillas, "un lugar donde Harry Potter nunca jamás sea capaz de volverme a encontrar."

* * *

Durante el resto del año escolar y después de lo sucedido en la Sala de los Menesteres, cada vistazo que tenía de Potter era como una herida abierta. Draco podía encontrarse sin pensar ni una sola vez en eso… durante cuatro horas seguidas, y entonces ahí estaba Potter, en el almuerzo o donde fuera. Y la herida se abría otra vez. Era pura debilidad, nada más. Draco se repetía mil veces cuánto lo iba a odiar Potter una vez que consiguiera tener éxito en su tarea. Pero pensar eso no le ayudaba en lo más remoto.

Su imagen en el espejo era espantosa. Había perdido peso y tenía ojeras. Hasta su cabello, una vez su orgullo y alegría, lucía mustio y sin vida. Draco estaba deprimido. Se le estaban acabando las ideas. Si el armario evanescente no funcionaba, él sería hombre muerto. Así de simple.

* * *

El armario evanescente no se arreglaba. Sencillamente no tenía remedio. Draco había tratado de todo; le había mandado lechuzas a Borgin exigiéndole más consejos, y Borgin había demostrado que no era más que un inútil a pesar de su patente terror a una visita de parte de Greyback.

Draco no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer. Era como si la soga alrededor de su cuello estuviera apretándose cada vez más y el miedo lo observara a través de los espejos quebrados y empañados de los baños vacíos. Le había dado por hablar con fantasmas, entre todas las cosas… eso tenía que ser una señal segura de que se estaba volviendo loco. El final estaba cerca. En ese momento ya no tenía dudas. Necesitaba un milagro para salir de ésa.

—No llores —canturreaba la fantasma desde un cubículo—. No llores… cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa… Puedo ayudarte…

—Nadie puede ayudarme —dijo Draco, lágrimas brotando, calientes y amargas. No podía dejar de temblar—. No puedo hacerlo… no puedo. No funcionará… y al menos que lo repare pronto… él me matará…

No tenía caso. Era verdad. Nada dicho por otros podía ayudarlo en ese momento, salvo que el Señor Oscuro lo liberara de su tarea; un deseo imposible por decir lo menos. Lo que le quedaba de su fachada se disolvió y Draco terminó de romperse, comenzando a sollozar.

Un leve movimiento captado por su visión periférica y Draco levantó la cabeza de golpe, alarmado y suspicaz. Y de toda la gente que podría haberlo atrapado ahí, _así_ , era Potter quien lo había hecho. Estaba parado en la puerta y lucía impactado.

Era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas desde aquel día, pero todo lo que Draco podía pensar era que en esa ocasión no sería igual de débil, que no se rendiría otra vez… estaba lleno de rabia contra Potter por haberlo sorprendido en un momento de atroz debilidad y pena como ése. Todo pasó por su mente en unos pocos segundos; se giró sobre sus talones, su mano encontró su varita y le lanzó a Potter el primer hechizo que se le vino a la cabeza.

Falló; Potter se lanzó hacia un lado, concentrándose con ganas… su varita dio un pequeño coletazo y Draco se dio cuenta de que Potter había conjurado algo no-verbal. Draco lanzó un hechizo de protección justo a tiempo; sintió cómo la magia de Potter rebotaba en él. La fantasma estaba chillando pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba nada de atención. Eso no se trataba de maldad contra bondad; no era lo Correcto contra lo Incorrecto. Eran Draco contra Potter, como había sido siempre. Era vida o muerte; sobrevivir o ser destruido. Draco peleó con cada gramo de la desesperación que lo invadía. Las cosas se estrellaban contra el suelo de piedra, el agua estaba acumulándose en el piso…

— _¡SECTUMSEMPRA!_ —gritó Potter, agitando salvajemente la varita.

Una parte muy remota en el cerebro de Draco consiguió traducir el nombre de esa maldición que lo estaba golpeando. _Ser cortado para siempre_ … y entonces sintió cómo su cuerpo se abría en profundas heridas, su cara y su pecho reventándose en calor líquido, y el impacto de dolor blanco nublándole la vista antes de que la inconsciencia se apoderara de él completamente.

La última cosa que vio fue el rostro de Potter, horrorizado y devastado. Y todo lo que Draco pudo sentir fue una vaga satisfacción, y más allá de eso, un dolor persistente, retorcido y desmoralizador.

* * *

Los ruidos de la batalla disminuían detrás de él. Draco corrió, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Snape supiera a dónde estaban dirigiéndose ahora que lo había alcanzado, pero el pensamiento estaba entumecido como el resto de su mente. "Dumbledore está muerto." El estribillo se repetía como un cántico susurrado, un tipo de rito primitivo que tenía que ser dicho un cierto número de veces antes de poder volverse verdad, antes de poder volverse _real_. No sólo lo había visto, y todavía lo seguía viendo. Estaba en su memoria. Metido junto a un enorme agujero de shock y que estaba comenzando a convertirse en humillación. No era nada. _Nada_. No lo había hecho él. Y todavía peor, ni siquiera había _querido_ hacerlo.

Se había terminado. Eso era lo que eso significaba. Draco corrió, jadeando, apretándose una herida que tenía en el costado. El bosque estaba oscuro y no tenía manera de saber si Snape lo conocía o no. Draco había estado en el bosque tan pocas veces que podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano. El único recuerdo que le vino a la mente fue la noche cuando había estado ahí con Potter, en su primer año. Como en una nebulosa, Draco se dio cuenta de que aquel había sido su primer encuentro con el Señor Oscuro. Quien no había notado su presencia en absoluto.

Era horriblemente adecuado. Sólo que ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Increíblemente diferentes. Snape se detuvo por fin, jadeando algo que sonaba a que se desaparecerían en ese momento, y toda la vida anterior de Draco pareció disolverse dentro de la noche en el bosque de la misma manera en que su cuerpo estaba girando sobre él mismo hacia un destino desconocido.

Draco, en ese momento y en un lugar entre lugares, repentinamente anheló que llegara el final.

* * *

La casa ubicada al final de la calle de las Hilanderas era deprimente. Snape, furioso con Draco y, aparentemente, con el destino en general, no le dirigía la palabra la mayor parte del tiempo. Aquella primera noche lo había sacudido hasta casi dislocarle todos los huesos, mientras le gritaba y le siseaba, descargando sobre Draco lo peor de su rabia a sangre fría. Draco había tenido la sensatez de suponer que al menos una parte de eso era dolor, y trató de no tomárselo personal.

Era difícil. Snape se recluía durante varias horas y luego emergía con peor cara que antes. Si no mantenía un silencio sepulcral, entonces le ladraba órdenes a Draco, a quien culpaba del predicamento en el que se encontraban. Habían pasado por todo eso durante la primera noche; Snape le reprochó los dos juramentos inquebrantables que había hecho, ninguno de los cuales nadie se había dignado informarle a Draco siquiera que existían, y también se había burlado acerca de su debilidad con relación a su misión.

—¿Preferiría que yo lo hubiese matado? —le había preguntado Draco con la boca seca, el bollo que se había estado comiendo a medio camino del plato a su boca.

Snape lo miró con furia y, aparentemente, fue incapaz de responder. El silencio se prolongó hasta que Snape se levantó y se retiró de la mesa. Estar con Snape era incómodo, pero no había otro sitio a dónde ir.

En otra ocasión, Draco se dirigió hasta el salón a buscar a Snape.

—¿Por qué simplemente no les manda una lechuza a los de la Orden y les habla acerca del juramento? —preguntó Draco sin preámbulos.

Snape bajó su libro y honró a Draco con una mirada que habría marchitado bosques completos.

—Te sugiero que intentes pensar. Tus habilidades para controlar pensamientos racionales evidentemente han tenido un gran progreso para ser…

—Sólo responda la pregunta —dijo Draco con enojo—. ¿O qué, se supone que tenemos que esperar a que nos encuentre… el bando que lo haga primero?

Entonces Snape sonrió, y fue totalmente desagradable. La luz iluminaba sólo la mitad de su cara; era lúgubre y bastante escalofriante. A Draco se le ocurrió que quizá Snape estaba volviéndose un poco loco. También se dio cuenta de que Snape no iba a responder su pregunta.

Esa noche intentó quitar las protecciones, pero no había modo. Estaba atrapado ahí.

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron. Snape había desaparecido hacia la parte trasera de la casa y aparentemente esas novedades no le interesaban. Draco recordó que Snape había dicho que la casa era ilocalizable, lo que volvía a esa situación bastante alarmante.

Seguramente el Señor Oscuro no golpearía ni pediría permiso para entrar.

Draco se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. Tiró un poco de las cortinas y se encontró a él mismo mirando los ojos verdes de Harry Potter.

Su cuerpo entero se congeló pero, de alguna manera, todavía consiguió abrir la puerta –una hazaña que no había logrado en ninguno de sus intentos anteriores. No podía ni hablar. Su mente era un revoltijo lleno de recuerdos mezclados; la cara desolada de Potter en el baño, la cara de Potter encima de la suya, sus dientes mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras su expresión se contraía y él se _corría_ , toda la variedad de gestos que Potter había hecho cuando Draco y él habían ido al bosque juntos, hacía tanto tiempo. No podía hablar.

—Malfoy —dijo Potter al fin. Miró por encima del hombro de Draco—. ¿Podemos pasar? ¿Está Snape?

Fue entonces cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que Lupin estaba parado detrás de Potter. Asintió sin decir palabra y se movió hacia atrás. Potter cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y la aseguró.

—Recibimos la lechuza —dijo, blandiendo un pedazo de rollo de pergamino.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

—¿La lechuza?

—La lechuza de Snape —aclaró Potter—. La que le mandó a Lupin.

—Snape… —Draco no pudo terminar.

—¿En dónde está? —lo interrumpió Lupin.

—Atrás —dijo Draco inexpresivamente, señalando—. Aunque hace mucho rato que no lo veo.

Lupin no dijo nada; sólo se fue a mirar por él mismo.

Draco se quedó mirando a Potter. Quien inmediatamente se mordió los labios y comenzó a actuar un tanto nervioso.

—Yo… hemos limpiado su nombre. El de los dos —tartamudeó Potter—. La carta de Snape decía que tú no habías hecho nada más que lo que te habían obligado a hacer y que estabas planeando unirte a la Orden. Y sabemos acerca de su juramento… de los dos juramentos, quiero decir.

¿Draco estaba planeando unirse a la Orden? Eso era nuevo para él. Asintió cautelosamente.

—¿Por qué estás tú aquí? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Para llevarlos a nuestro cuartel —dijo Potter, todavía luciendo avergonzado.

—¿Por qué tú? Lupin podía haber venido solo.

Potter se sonrojó todavía más.

—Quería venir —murmuró—. Quería verte.

—¿Por qué? —Draco se permitió endurecer sus facciones—. La última vez que nos dirigimos la palabra no fue exactamente un momento muy feliz, según recuerdo.

La cara de Potter se contrajo de pura angustia.

—Siento eso. Siento mucho eso, Malfoy. Quería decirte que…

—¿Por qué _ahora_? —enfatizó Draco—. Ya antes tuviste mucho tiempo para haberte disculpado.

Potter tragó. Y le dio a Draco una larga y escudriñante mirada.

—¿Hay algo que me estás ocultando? —preguntó de repente.

Draco sintió que el aire se le atoraba en los pulmones.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He estado teniendo… sueños —dijo Potter vagamente—. Pero se sienten más bien como recuerdos.

Draco luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que la voz no le temblara.

—No me culpes _a mí_ si estás teniendo algún tipo de _sueños_ conmigo, Potter. Yo…

—No me mientas —dijo Potter sin alterar la voz. A pesar del hecho de que sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas—. Responde la pregunta.

Los nervios de Draco habían estado bajo una gran cantidad de presión últimamente y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de mantenerse sereno. Se aclaró la garganta y enfrentó esa mirada.

—¿De qué se tratan tus sueños?

Potter titubeó.

—De ti y de mí… estamos… en la Sala de los Menesteres…

Draco se cubrió la cara con las manos. Había creído que se encontraba tan deprimido que no podría sentir nada más, pero la humillación le probó rápidamente que se había equivocado.

—Así que… no es solamente un sueño —dijo Potter en voz baja—. ¿Pasó en realidad?

Todavía con la cara cubierta, Draco asintió.

—Me _oblivitaste_ —afirmó Potter.

Draco volvió a asentir.

Hubo un largo silencio. Entonces Potter se acercó un par de pasos hacia él.

—Me gustaría recuperar ese recuerdo —dijo en voz todavía más baja.

Draco se quitó las manos de su ardiente rostro, el enojo saliendo a la superficie.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Potter! Tú lo deseabas tanto como yo.

—Lo sé —dijo Potter—. He… últimamente he estado pensando mucho en eso. Si lo hubiera sabido…

—Habrías tenido un ataque de histeria —dijo Draco con enojo—. No habrías sido capaz de manejarlo en absoluto.

Potter apretó los labios, pensativo.

—Probablemente no —admitió—. Pero… ahora quiero recordarlo con propiedad. Por favor, Malfoy.

Draco vaciló. De todas maneras era obvio que Potter ya lo sabía. Sacó su varita pero la dejó colgando a uno de sus costados. Potter se acercó, el ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo de tratar de recordar un sueño elusivo, y se quedó parado frente a Draco. Su mano tibia se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de Draco y elevó la varita de éste hasta su sien. Sus ojos se encontraron. Los de Draco bajaron hasta la boca de Potter y el recuerdo súbitamente invadió su mente.

— _Finite incantatem_ —murmuró.

Potter cerró los ojos y pasó saliva varias veces, su mano apretando la muñeca de Draco durante todo ese tiempo.

—Malfoy —susurró.

Potter abrió los ojos. Draco no podría haberse movido de ahí así su vida entera dependiera de ello; se quedó completamente quieto, temblando, su boca ligeramente abierta. Pareció transcurrir toda una eternidad. Potter no dijo nada más. No sonrió. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Draco, y éste sintió que ambos estaban esperando por algo, esperando que ese juicio silencioso pasara. Sintió que el rostro de Potter se acercaba pero no podría haber dicho cuál de los dos se estaba moviendo. Sus bocas se tocaron y entonces, su boca fue la única parte de él mismo de la que Draco era consciente en ese momento. Eso, seguido de la mano de Potter sobre su hombro, acercándolo, y luego el calor de un hombro sólido bajo su brazo donde éste había caído después de que su mano estuviese apuntando hacia la sien de Potter. Increíblemente, estaba besándose con Potter en el salón de Snape. Sus brazos lo envolvían y una de las tenues cicatrices que tenía en la cara punzó con un recordado dolor.

Potter se alejó.

—Estás temblando —dijo.

Draco se le quedó mirando.

—¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? —consiguió hablar, el corazón latiéndole en los oídos.

—Yo… —Potter parecía confundido, enojado y algo más que Draco no podía identificar—. Malfoy… yo… mira, no… No sé qué decir. Quiero esto. ¿Tú no?

Draco trató de negar con la cabeza, pero eso era tan obvio como lo habían sido las mentiras de Potter en la Sala de los Menesteres. Especialmente dado el hecho de que todavía estaba agarrado de Potter como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y que estaba besándolo otra vez. No importaba. Potter le correspondió el beso con muchísima más convicción que antes. Continuaron así durante un largo rato.

De nuevo se separaron, los dos respirando con agitación.

—¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que me querías? —preguntó Potter, apenas sí más alto que un murmullo.

Draco asintió.

—También hablaba en serio cuando te dije que te odiaba. —Trató de añadir algo de rencor a su voz, pero su frase sólo había sonado un poco desesperada.

Potter le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Como sea. Eso ya no me lo creo, aún si tú sí lo crees.

 _Perfecto._

Draco no lo dijo en voz alta. Pero tal vez no lo necesitaba. De todas maneras, decidió que besar era mucho más fácil que hablar. Aquel momento en la Sala de los Menesteres había regresado… y mientras eso continuara así, todo estaría bien. Y _había_ sido Potter quien lo había encontrado, no el Señor Oscuro. Lo que seguramente significaba que las cosas resultarían bien, después de todo.

Draco no dijo " _Viniste por mí. Quería que lo hicieras. Estaba confiando en que lo harías"._ Pero tal vez Potter lo escuchó de todos modos.

 **Fin**


End file.
